dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:King Kai
For the sake of normalcy... Shouldn't King Kai be well...North Kai? It was obvious when Goku met the other Kais that he wasn't the King he was made out to be, and he was even called North Kai by the others.--TheUltimate3 11:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it's that way just because he's considered to be the local Kai. Since he oversees the entire northern quadrant of the galaxy (of which Earth is a part), local residents of the northern quadrant just refer to him as King Kai. In like manner, residents of the Eastern quadrant of the universe simply refer to Eastern Supreme Kai as Supreme Kai. :In the real world, this could be likened to residents of the United States referring to the president of the United States as simply, "the president" or residents of England referring to the queen of England as "the queen". Anyway that's my take on it. I suppose ultimately it depends on what perspective in-universe articles are supposed to be written in. In any case, when a section in an article is referring to multiple Kais or Supreme Kais, I'd think it would be good to note that King Kai is also the North Kai, and Supreme Kai is also the Eastern Supreme Kai. -- nonoitall 00:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) kaioken Does the kaioken technique only go to 20x or can it go higher but was just never used? Or is it just unknown? P.S. Anyone know why North Kai never taught any of the fighters on his planet the kaioken or spirit bomb? That is strange does anyone know why? It makes no sense why he wouldn't but then I guess those characters were just not important anymore. kaioken can probably be higher but afther goku became super saiyan he didn't need it any longer. and only goku was able to learn the spirit bomb and kaioken.Bardock. 19:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) It probably could go higher except Goku never needed to risk using a higher level after reaching the Super Saiyan levels. King Kai couldn't teach anyone else the Spirit Bomb. Only someone with a pure heart could learn and master it and no other student of King Kai had a pure heart. Oddly enough not even King Kai fully mastered it.--Voyagersknight 15:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Nameks and Water I know this is a little far fetched but I think that when King Kai says "You're going to need more than water" he was referring to Piccolo needing to fuse with Nail! I know it's a little crazy, but hey maybe he just figured that Piccolo would know of the Namek's fusion ability or something. I would edit it in myself, but I a. Have no source, and b. Have a history of trouble when editing Wiki pages (I screwed up the Videl page when trying to edit Bardock in as her Grandfather-in-law). ???????????? Jokes Shouldn't someone go through and add a list of the jokes given in various adaptations (or just the originals?) since they change in each translation and redo? After Cell Games.. In Kai Episode 97, he was revived by Shen Long, while in the extra Episode (or 98), he was still dead. Death from natural causes I'm pretty sure that the Kai's can not die from natural causes, but the pages for all the 'lower' Kais (King Kai, West Kai, East Kai, South Kai and Grand Kai) are not added to the 'Cannot die from natural causes' category. Is it proven somewhere that they can die from natural causes, or should this category be added in? 55px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'Ssj2']]40px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'gohan']]57px55px 08:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Shin-jin: "lifespan of the basic Shin-jin is roughly 75,000 years" 10:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) King Kais original role in the Other world 'hierarchy. 14:55, February 11, 2013 (UTC)' Was King Kai meant to be the supreme ruler of the universe up until the later sagas when the Grand and Supreme Kais were invented for the story? It's unlikely that the whole story all the way to the Buu saga was planned out beforehand so before the other Kais were introduced and it was shown that he only ruled the north part of the galaxy was King Kai meant to be God of the DB universe, even though he was weaker than Nappa? 14:55, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Me. why wasn't king kai revived by dragon balls? He was killed by (Spice boys (talk) 02:00, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Watch. the. anime. 02:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :i did and still don't know why (Spice boys (talk) 02:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :what don't you understand? He and Goku did not want to be revived Meshack (talk) 02:32, June 12, 2015 (UTC) can't king kai come back to life and stay in the other world (Spice boys (talk) 09:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :After Goku declined to be revived by the Dragon Balls, King Kai declined as well so he could help guide Goku around in Other World. Technically yes, he could of been revived and still guided Goku, but it was probably a morality thing. It would of been greedy of King Kai to be wished back to life, while Goku stayed dead. Ripto (talk) 10:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks (Spice boys (talk) 17:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Fix Can somebody fix King Kai's page because it's a mess Meshack (talk) 00:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Because someone messed it up, lol. Ill fix it. 00:19, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :lol. I probably did. Meshack (talk) 00:57, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Shenron Trivia Note The note about King Kai being unable to be revived by Shenlong is erroneous, as there's never been a limit on how long an individual person can be revived. The limit mentioned was due to Shenlong being unable to revive every single person Frieza had ever killed as there were so many, so those killed within the past year were all he could do. Like I mentioned in my edit, remember that Frieza was revived long after a year had passed after he died. BubbleRevolution (talk) 15:53, January 29, 2020 (UTC)